For Better or for Worse
by tomorrow will be kinder
Summary: Sam and Quinn are adults now and happily married; most of the time. With work and stress starting to affect their marriage, will they be able to pull through? And what about an unexpected pregnancy? Future fic
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! Another story! I know that I'm still writing Need but I'm not sure what to write next for it, so I wrote this! It's a future fic, of course and it will feature the other charaters from Glee, it'll probably be Finchel, Asian Fusion, Bartie, Klaine, and Pucktana. oh and Mercedes. Just a warning, there's probably going to be some very detailed kissing but probably... ah, none of THAT, just a fade out sort of thing maybe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh and read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned Glee?**

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the large window. Quinn opened her eyes and squinted in the bright, sudden light. She reached over to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel her husband's muscular naked chest; but only to find the other side empty. She opened her eyes fully and saw that there actually was no one there. She sighed and sat up, raising her arms above her head to stretch at the same time. She looked around the large bedroom, the cream walls and the white accents. It was neutral and relaxing, the way she liked it. She was about to lay down again when a tall figure came out of the on suite bathroom, clad in only a white towel around their waist.<p>

Quinn smiled at the sight of her husband, his face scrunched up anxiously with a toothbrush hanging out of the side of his mouth, moving hurriedly around the room. He opened one drawer of his dresser and threw boxers and socks on the bed, not even noticing her. He then disappeared into the closet and then soon appeared with a pair of grey slacks and a white dress shirt, which ended up on the bed too. He turned back toward the bathroom and she still didn't say anything.

He came back soon, the toothbrush gone but the towel still wrapped around his waist. Of course, he was still rushed and she stayed unnoticed. She grew tired of it soon.

"Sam." She said and he jumped and clutched at his chest. Eyes wide, he glanced at her and then his eyes went back to their normal size.

"Holy shit. I didn't even see you." He breathed and she smiled again. "I didn't even know you were awake. Did I wake you?" He said with concern in his voice and she smiled crookedly at how sweet her husband was.

She shook her head and then threw the covers back, proceeding to get out of bed. She went over to him and put her arms around him, straddling his waist. She smirked playfully and a smile grew on his face. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at his hairline. Up on the tips of her toes, she kissed him chastely and then pulled away when he tried to deepen it. He smirked, then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, then moved along her jaw, planting little kisses here and there. She tried to stay unaffected, but her whole body relaxed into him, her head tilting back. He nibbled on her ear lobe and her back arched- and then he pulled away, a huge smirk on his face. She grounded her teeth together and smirked once again when a sudden idea came to her. She bit her lip suggestively and then hooked her leg around his waist, hoisting herself up so her eyes were on level with his. She kissed him on the lips and almost immediately he deepened it. She bit down on his lip and then their tongues were clashing together. Much to her husband's displeasure, she pulled away- but she wasn't finished. She kissed her way down his neck, bending her head. She trailed little butterfly kisses down his chest and she could feel his abs twitching under her lips. She smiled against his skin and then unwound her legs from his waist and hopped down. Rolling his eyes, he yanked her forward and crashed his lips to hers. His tongue fought its way into her mouth as his lips moved fiercely, dominating her own completely. It kind of hurt but strangely, she liked it. After more of that, her husband pulled away, still gripping her shoulders. She saw his eyes glance over her shoulder, probably at the clock on his bedside table. Suddenly, he pulled away, his eyes huge.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed and he brushed past her, reaching for his boxers on the bed, dropping the towel at the same time. After slipping on his boxers, he grabbed his slacks and put one leg into them, and then hopped around while trying to put them on.

"I'll go make you a bagel to eat." She said and he didn't even glance over at her. She sighed and then grabbed his towel from off the ground, throwing it in the hamper on her way out.

She was waiting for the bagel to finish by the toaster when her husband came bounding down the stairs, tie hanging around his neck, suit jacket draped over his arm and brief case in his other hand. His face was flushed with exertion and his chest rising quickly but he dropped everything on a chair and then was off and running up the stairs again. She sighed and shook her head as she pulled the toasted bagel out of the toaster.

Just as she finished layering cream cheese on the bagel, Sam was back, a pair of black dress shoes in hand. He slipped them on and bended down to tie them up and just as he was about to leave the kitchen, she grabbed his arm and pushed him down into a chair.

"Quinn, I-" He began but she cut him off.

"Sit down and eat." She said, with a final tone in her voice. Usually he knew that when she used that tone it was time to stop but today seemed to be different.

"But-" She raised an eyebrow challengingly at him.

"No buts, Sam. I say you have to eat so you're going to eat. And if someone has a problem with that then they can call me and I'll deal with them." She said seriously with her arms crossed. Sam merely sighed and she set the bagel down in front of him.

As he ate, she saw him continually glance over at the clock on the wall. As he put the last piece in his mouth, he pushed the plate away and got to his feet. He reached for his tie but she beat him to it. Her hands expertly wound the red silk fabric in out of the loops. She had done this loads of times before, Sam had always had trouble tying ties and even though he was better at it now, she enjoyed doing it.

She followed him outside to his car after. Just as he was about to get in his black Audi, he turned around and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He didn't pull away right away and she deepened it. Her hands gripped the collar of his shirt and his hands held the sides of her face tightly. But he pulled away soon and she pouted.

"Okay, okay. I have to go, I'm already late." He laughed and got into the car, throwing his brief case in the passenger seat. She shut the door and then he rolled down the window. She leaned into the car and kissed him one more time.

"What is up with you? I can understand why you can't stop, look at me; but it's kind of strange." Sam laughed once and started the car. He was about to pull away when she opened her mouth.

"I love you! See you later! Don't forget were having dinner with my mom tonight!" She yelled after and she faintly heard a "love ya" in return as he backed down the driveway at full speed.

oooooooooooo

When she got inside she started to tidy up. She began in the kitchen and then moved throughout the house. After she was finished, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was barely past nine. She sighed and promptly flopped down the couch in the den. Suddenly her eyes widened and bile flooded upwards. She put her hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom, the vomit rising. She burst in and fell to her knees in front of the toilet. Her gut heaved as her stomach emptied into the toilet. As she finished she wiped her mouth and then coughed a couple times. She felt weak, like her limbs wouldn't work; but she managed to flush the toilet and shut the lid before sitting down on top of it. Her head went between her knees and she prayed that she wouldn't throw up again.

After a while she got to her feet and hobbled over to the sink. The bathroom was downstairs so all she could find was a small bottle of mouthwash. She rinsed her mouth out with that several times until the disgusting taste left her mouth and was replaced by minty freshness.

She basically crawled upstairs to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She couldn't believe how nauseous she felt right now. An hour ago she was making out with her husband and now she could barely move. As she clutched at her stomach and snuggled beneath a blanket, her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep.

oooooooooooo

When she woke up it was just after 3 o'clock. She had slept seven hours. Seven! She didn't think she had slept that long during the day in years. But her nausea was all gone and she didn't really care about anything else, she was just glad that it was gone. She pushed away the blanket and got to her feet unsteadily, her eyes still bleary. Sam would probably home in an hour or two, sometimes he stayed longer and sometimes he didn't; and they were supposed to have dinner at her mother's at 6:30. She decided to pick out her clothes now, so she wouldn't have to later. She entered her and Sam's walk-in closet and went to her side of it. She browsed through her dresses, uncertain whether she should go all out or just wear a floral summer dress. In the end she decided on a elegant white satin strapless cocktail dress and a pair of white peep toe heels. She laid it out on the bed and headed towards the stairs. She made her way to the den and sat down the couch when she arrived. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. Seeing Dirty Dancing listed, she eagerly clicked on it. It was her favourite movie and even though she had seen it millions of times before, she watched it at every chance available. When they had first got together, she had even made Sam watch it and he knew it almost as well as she did.

At about 5:30 she heard the sound of an engine growing closer. She switched the TV off much to her disappointment (Dirty Dancing wasn't over) and made her way to the front hall. She was waiting for him when Sam stumbled through the door. When she saw his ruffled hair and untied tie, anger rose inside her. He was smiling lopsided at her when he dropped his briefcase and jacket on the ground and approached her. He wrapped his arms around her and the smell filled her nostrils. He reeked of alcohol and god knows what else. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, taking deep breaths to keep her anger under control.

"You're drunk." She stated, not even asking him if it was true. She was disappointed with him, severely disappointed.

"No, no, no. The guys and I just went for a couple drinks after work." He slurred and grinned again. She sighed again and rolled her eyes. He put out his bottom lip and came over to her again, and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"You know, I can't believe you. I told you that we were having dinner with my mother tonight." She said and he pulled back from her neck, where he had been kissing her moments ago.

"What? I didn't know about this." He replied, sobering up a bit. She stared at him, with eyebrows raised. She couldn't believe him.

"Are you kidding me? I told you three days ago when my mother invited us and I reminded you this morning!" She exclaimed and he gazed back, disbelief on his face. "You know what, I have had enough. You never listen to me! Everything I say seems to just go in and out your other ear!" She snapped and he bit his lip.

"Well, what do you expect me to say? Sorry?"He said in disbelief and she returned his incredulous look. "Well, then I'm sorry. Sorry for hanging out with my friends after a bad day at work! Sorry for being stressed because I have to work 24/7! Sorry for working hard so that we could have all the stuff we have and live in this house! Sorry for giving you everything that you want!" He shouted with eyes wide. She groaned and gripped at her hair in frustration.

"Do think I want all those things? Sure it's nice and all, but I don't need it. If you wanted to work two days a week and we lived in a trailer; then I would be fine as long as you were with me!" She shouted back, tears pricking at her eyes. She blinked them away and continued. "When I married you, I didn't say I do because I knew we were going to live in this house and drive nice cars and have all the things we have; I said it because I love you and thought I was marrying someone who would listen to me and love me!"

His face softened but she continued to give him the same incredulous look. He didn't say anything and didn't move from his spot. She sighed and turned toward the stairs. She didn't look back as she walked up the stairs. As she entered their bedroom, she could hear Sam following close behind her. She went over to the bed and picked up the dress she had laid there earlier. She examined it as she heard Sam enter the bathroom before hearing the sound of running water from the shower.

She waited for Sam to finish in the shower just outside the door, wrapped in her green silk kimono. She took her shower and was brushing her teeth when Sam walked in the bathroom. He was shirtless still, a towel wrapped around his waist, and for the first time in ages, she managed to keep her eyes from straying to his muscular chest. He brushed his teeth beside her but they both didn't react to each other's presence. She rinsed her mouth with mouthwash after and left the room without a word.

They left the house without speaking to each other-her wearing the white cocktail dress and him wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit- and got into the car the same way. As he pulled out she turned off the radio and sat back, holding her white clutch protectively in her lap. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, just tense.

And that was how they left, in silence, Quinn's hands clasped in her lap and Sam's gripping the steering wheel tightly with the space in between them seeming heartbreakingly lonely.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I'm writing the second chapter right now so it'll probably be up soon! And did you guys see last night's episode, I hate Samcedes, honestly but I did love the QuinnSantana/Brittany friendship, I hope theres more of that in season 3. Oh and I can't wait for season 3! It's supposed to start in like October or something! Can you believe it! October! Anyway here's the link to Quinn's outfit on Polyvore(just take out the spaces):

http :/ www. poly vore. com/ quinns_ out fi t_ chap_din ner/ set? id= 31 59 96 07


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for taking so long, I've had it done for days but I haven't had time to go on the computer. I really hope you like it! And don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't(I wish) own Glee. Or Sam's abs. *sigh**wipes away tear***

* * *

><p>When they arrived at her mother's they both got out of the car and made their way to the front door. She knocked lightly and almost immediately her mother appeared in front of her. Quinn gazed at her mother for a while. It had been months since she had seen her, but not much had changed. Her hair had a few more streaks of gray in it and more lines around her eyes but she was still the same. Her mother leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her tightly. She squeezed back, basking in the familiar scent of her mother's perfume. Her mother pulled back, keeping her hands on her daughter shoulder, and then kissed her softly on the forehead.<p>

Quinn smiled and followed her mother inside with Sam trailing closely behind. They were led down the hall to the kitchen.

"The chicken's not quite finished yet so if you two would like, you can wait in the dining room. I think there's open bottle of wine in there." Her mother smiles, her eyes crinkling.

"No, thank you. I don't think we need any wine tonight." Quinn replied and glanced at Sam, who clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes. Her mother raised an eyebrow and then turned toward the oven. Quinn turned toward the dining room and Sam followed. She then entered and gasped.

Sitting in a chair with his hands clasped in front of him, was her father. Her father. Who she hadn't seen since she was sixteen. He hadn't even been at her graduation or wedding and here he was, in her mother's dining room. She felt Sam come up behind her and stop when he saw who was in the room. She looked up at Sam, and he gazed back, as if asking if it was who he thought it was. He had seen pictures before but had never met her father. She nodded slightly and regardless of their fight earlier, he took her hand and squeezed it.

Russell Fabray got to his feet and opened his mouth. "Quinn." He breathed and then came around the side of the table. He stopped several feet in front of her. Sam tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hello Father." She replied coolly, the word feeling foreign coming out her mouth. She sounded calm and reserved but inside she was raging. How dare he come here and expect to be welcomed by her! She hadn't seen him in almost ten years and yet here he was, probably expecting forgiveness. Well, he wouldn't hear it from her!

"Hello." Her father paused, seeming unsure of what to say. She waited and then opened his mouth. "How are you, Quinn?"

"Fine." She replied almost immediately and he nodded slightly. She heard him murmur a "that's good" and even though she tried not to, she pitied him. "And you?" He looked up with an almost hopeful expression.

"I'm good." He said, an almost undetectable smile in his voice. She saw him glance at Sam and his chin rose. "This must be your husband…" He trailed off.

"Sam. Samuel Evans." Her husband said and stepped forward and held out a hand.

"Russell Fabray." Her father shook it and Sam smiled at him. Sam stepped back to her side and then nobody spoke for a while.

"Why don't we sit down?" Her father said after a while and went back to his seat. Her and Sam followed and took a seat beside each other across the table. There was a pregnant pause again as no one spoke.

"So, when did you two get married?" Her father said, again breaking the awkward silence. She saw Sam look at her to see if she would answer but she didn't open her mouth.

"Two years ago. It was a June wedding." Sam replied and a sad look came over her father's face. She almost broke when she saw how old her father looked at that moment.

"You must have been beautiful, Quinn. You always did look great in white." Her father commented, the sadness almost overwhelming in his voice. "Heck, you looked beautiful in everything. Still do." Her father gazed at her and she gazed back.

"She was radiant. You should've of seen her." Sam smiled and looked over at her. She didn't smile back.

"He would've if had been there." She said coldly and she saw her father's face fall out of the corner of her eye. Sam gave her a look but she ignored it. Her father opened his mouth.

"Quinn, I-" Her father begun but she cut in.

"I should go and see how dinner is going." She said abruptly and pushed her chair back roughly and stalked out of the room. She spotted her mother with oven mitts on, by the oven as soon as she entered the kitchen. She stomped over, an angry look on her face.

"Mother." She said, using the formal term instead of calling her mother "mom" like she usually did. Her mother spun around, a look of alarm on her face. As soon as her mother saw her face, a panicked look came over her.

"Quinn, calm down. It's-" Her mother said quickly but she cut in.

"Why is he here? Did you invite him?" Quinn whisper yelled, trying to keep her husband and her father from hearing her.

"No! Yes. Sort of." Her mother shrugged as her daughters eyes widened. "He came to me about a week ago. He said he wanted to see you. He said that he wanted to make up for what he did." She gave her mother an incredulous look.

"And you believed him?"

"Yes. Not at the beginning, but we talked for a while and I realized that he was telling the truth. He's really is sorry for what he did. Your father loves you, Quinn." Her mother said softly and reached forward to squeeze her shoulder. Quinn ripped away.

"Yes, of course he loves me. Abandoning me when I needed him most just really screams how much he loves me. And not coming to wedding- the biggest day of my life- really shows it." She replied cruelly, her voice infused with sarcasm. Her mother sighed.

"Quinn. Give him a chance."Her mother said softly and Quinn crossed her arms, a stubborn look coming over her face. "Please."

"I'll think about it."

oooooooooooo

Dinner was good, sort of; well at least the food was. But other than that it was awkward. They ate in silence other than when Quinn's mother or Sam tried to start a conversation and received a one word answer. The only sound that filled the room after that was the sound of clanking cutlery. Quinn wanted the dinner to end, it was becoming frustratingly hard to keep her gaze adverted whenever she would feel her father's sad gaze wander over to her and the silence was simply suffocating. She continued to eat her food as her mind sifted through thought's of the past, reminiscing of her high school days.

oooooooooooo

Quinn had been listening to a story that her mother was telling when suddenly she got that feeling again. She felt the bile rise in her throat and her stomach hurt, but she managed not to throw up. She felt her eyes visibly widen and she cleared her throat, willingly the feeling away. It didn't and Quinn felt Sam's concerned gaze on her face, she looked at him and he gave her a questioning look. She could tell by his look that she looked a little green. Another wave of nausea hit her and abruptly stood up. Her mother stopped talking and looked at her, giving her a curious look. Her father's look matched.

"Excuse me, I-" Quinn pushed her chair back and then she was gone, running out of the room with her hand covering her mouth. She found the powder room easily and burst in. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach into it.

Quinn sat on the floor, leaning against the wall beside the toilet. Sweat was layered on her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned her back against the wall. A knock on the door made her jump and she opened her eyes and got to her feet.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" Sam's voice was muffled through the thick wood door. She sighed and managed to get her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine."She replied somberly and he didn't say anything. It seemed that he had left and she closed her eyes again until she heard his voice again through the door.

"You want to let me in?" He said hesitantly. This prompted another sigh out of her. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better but she just wanted to be left alone.

"No."

"C'mon. Unlock the door. I want to talk to your face, not through the door. Please." He said and she could imagine the grin on his face. Tired of listening, she got to her feet and reached over, and unlocked the door and then going back to her seat against the wall.

"It's unlocked." She called out and almost automatically he opened the door. Her husband stood in the doorway with a soft smile on his face. They gazed at each other and after a while, he came over to her and sat down beside her. He didn't touch, except for his shoulder brushing hers as he sat down.

"Are you alright?" He asked again and she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Just making sure. I was worried about you when you ran out like that." He smiled softly at her. He looked unsure of something when he opened his mouth again. "You know, I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. What I did was stupid, I don't even know why I went out with the guys when I had a hot, sexy wife like you waiting for me at home." He smiled wryly and she rolled her eyes again. She didn't say anything.

"I love you, Quinn." Sam said softly after a while.

"I love you, too." She said, deciding that it was about time she forgave him. She snuggled into his side. She felt his fingers touch her chin and tilt it upwards. He was about to kiss her when she pulled away.

"You don't want to kiss me, I probably have barf breath." She warned and he smiled. But his face switched to concern after thinking it over.

"Are you sure you're alright? Was it something you ate or…" He trailed off and she bit her lip. She wasn't sure herself but she had considered it. In her head, she counted the days again, just to make sure. She then realized that it may be true.

"I think I'm pregnant." She murmured and his eyes widened. She saw his Adam's apple bobble up and down as he gulped. She bit her lip again, waiting to see his reaction.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Quinn nodded slowly. She was scared of how he would feel about it. They hadn't even discussed kids, she didn't even know if he wanted any. But when his signature big grin broke out on his face and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, all her fears vanished. "Oh my god, that's- that's amazing!" He breathed and she smiled into his shoulder.

After holding her more than what seemed like five minutes, she felt him pull away. He still held her hand, delicately, as if she was more fragile now.

"We've been here for a while; we should probably go back to the dining room. Your mother's probably worried to death."

"Yeah, she probably thinks I've murdered you or something, after how we were acting earlier." Quinn joked and he smiled wryly before getting to his feet, bowing, and holding out a hand dramatically.

"Shall we?" He looked up at her and she giggled and took his hand. They left the powder room and headed toward the dining room.

oooooooooooo

When they arrived back in the dining room, no one said anything. Her mother gave her a suspicious look and she may have seen her father ground his teeth with a knowing look on his face, but she didn't notice. She was too busy gripping Sam's hand under the table and exchanging smiles every few seconds. She felt like a hormonal teenager again, with all the smiling and secretive glances.

She could feel her mother giving watching her. Her mother's eyes were narrowed, and eyebrows furrowed. Quinn ignored and when the dinner came to an end, she was eager to leave. As her mother, with father trailing behind, followed them to the front door, Quinn noticed the sad look on her father's face.

"Goodbye, Quinn, dear. I hope you're feeling better now." Her mother said and she still had the suspicious look on her face.

"Yes, goodbye mother. I love you." Quinn replied softly and she leaned forward and planted a kiss on her mother's cheek. She felt her mother smile and she hugged her quickly before pulling away. The suspicious look had left her mother's face and was replaced with a soft smile.

"I love you, too, Quinny." Her mother replied and smiled again. Her mother turned to Sam, who kissed her cheek, which left her to say her goodbyes to her father. She stared at him coolly and he gazed back.

"Goodbye, Father." She said coldly and her father smiled back softly.

"Goodbye, Quinn." It looked like he was going to say more but when he said nothing; she turned to Sam who was waiting for her by the door. He opened it for her and they stepped out into the pitch black darkness. Sam held her hand as they made their way to the car. He opened her door for her and she turned once, to wave at her mother, and then got into the car. The interior was cold and she rubbed her hands together as Sam started the car and cranked the heat.

They drove in the dark and when they were almost passing an all-night pharmacy, she was about to tell Sam to stop in when he pulled into the empty parking lot. She was nervous as she entered the pharmacy with Sam at her side, clasping her hand in his. They scoured the aisles until she stopped. The pregnancy tests. She took a deep breath and grabbed a few of each brand. She made her way to the front of the store and as she placed the boxes on the counter, she could feel the cashier's penetrating gaze. She tapped her heeled foot quietly as the cashier rang everything up. Clutching the plastic bag in her hand, she and Sam left the pharmacy and headed toward the car, her breath quickening as the thought of having a baby fluttered around in her head.

oooooooooooo

When they arrived at home, she bolted through the door and up the stairs. She can hear Sam behind her as she turned into their bedroom and then to the en suite. Sam stopped just outside the door and she shut it.

After she was done, she called Sam in. Each pregnancy test was sitting on the counter and she was counting the minutes as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. When Sam entered he sat down beside her but didn't say anything, but she was sure she could feel him trembling from beside her. As it hit the five minute mark, she took a deep breath and got to her feet. Sam got to his feet too but didn't follow her to the counter. She was nervous; her hands trembled as she picked up each pregnancy test.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Each one read and as she turned around and nodded at Sam, a weak smile on her face. His eyes widened and then he whooped and she was in his arms. He lifted her off her feet and then spun around. And suddenly she was crying and he was cheering. He laughed and hugged her tighter and then set her down on her feet. A huge grin was on his face, she noticed as she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh no, you're already emotional." He groaned, with a smile, and she laughed through her tears. He reached a hand out and wiped her tears away with his thumb. At the touch of his fingers on her skin, she shivered. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a serious expression. They gazed at each other and his hand fell back to his side and then his lips crashed down on hers. He was kissing her hard and she responded right away, deepening it. His tongue fought its way into her mouth and she bit down on his lip. Their lips were still glued together as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt him fumble for the doorknob as he backed into it and when the door opened, he stumbled in, still kissing her furiously. She managed to kick off her heels somehow along the way and as Sam hit the bed, they fell on top. She was pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders as she continued to kiss him. She managed to get it off and then she was untying his tie and then unbuttoning his shirt, and at the same time he was reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. He unzipped it halfway and then she pulled away and zipped it down, then sliding it over her head. She reached up, and pulled several bobby pins until her hair hung messily in her face. She shook it until it fell down her shoulders in soft golden waves. Sam gazed up at her with wide eyes and she smirked. She could imagine what she looked like to him, in her white lace strapless bra and matching panties and her hair messy. She let her hands glide over his chest, over his washboard abs and pecks. She could feel him staring at her as she bent down, her lips landing on his once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! And Quinn's pregnant! Yea! Thanks again for reading. And don't forget:<strong>

**Reviews make the unicorns happy! :) And here's the link again for Quinn's dress on Polyvore, I think I messed up on it last chapter and I'm too lazy to fix it, so here ya go(just take out the spaces):**

http :/ www. poly vore. com/ quinns_ out fi t_ chap_din ner/ set? id= 31 59 96 07


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: .God. I am such a jerk. I write two chapters and then I leave you hanging! Btw, I am soooo sorry. I just lost interest with this story and was kinda lost on what to write next. Anyway, this chapter's kinda short but it's good. I think. But enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**To Reader's of Need: I'm lost with Need but I haven't given up on it yet. Actually, I think I just came up with an idea. I'm really sorry for anything who liked it and I promise I'll try to write a new chapter and post it. But if any of you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. **

* * *

><p>As the weeks progressed, everything just got better and better. It seemed that the baby inside of her pulled her and Sam even closer and gave off an atmosphere of happiness. They barely ever fought and Sam's hand was practically glued to her stomach, even though there were barely any visible signs that she was pregnant and the baby wasn't supposed to kick for months. Even during the night, he sometimes slept with his head on her stomach. They were so happy and joyful until that night when everything came crashing down.<p>

oooooooooooo

She woke up early that day feeling fine. She hadn't thrown up in weeks, even though she still felt nauseous sometimes. As her eyes slowly opened, a slant of light slipped through the curtains and shone on the wall. She was laying on her back with Sam's head on her barely-there baby bump. He was facing away from and from the soft snores emitting from him, she could tell he was asleep. She was so peaceful at that moment, with the soft early morning light and her husband's head resting where inside, their child grew. She absentmindedly began to play with Sam's hair, being careful not to wake him from his slumber. She thought about their baby and how un-expectedly they had come. She wasn't exactly sure when the baby had been "created" but she suspected the night when Sam and her met up with some friends at a bar and had come home severely drunk. Really, she didn't care when he or she had been made, just that he or she had been made. It was too early to tell whether the baby was a boy or a girl but the element of surprise of finding out when they were born might be exciting. Secretly, she wished for a girl, wanted someone to dress in little cute dresses and play dolls with some day but she thought Sam wanted a boy, for obvious reasons.

During her thinking, it seemed Sam had woken up, unknown to her. She broke from her thoughts when Sam had reached up and grabbed her hand and turned over so he was facing her. He kissed each of her fingertips and gazed at her happily. He smiled softly and she returned it.

"Good morning, wife." He said cheerfully, his eyes amused.

"Good morning, husband." She replied in the same tone and sat up. He moved off of her. She kissed him softly on the lips and for a moment, they just sat, close together and gazing at each other. He leaned forward to kiss her and this time it was a sweet and slow kiss. He cupped her face lightly and her arms went to his waist to hug him. They kissed like that for a while until Sam pulled back, smiling. He now had a hand resting on her stomach. Quinn put her hand on top of his and looked down. It was all still so unbelievable that her and Sam's baby grew inside her. She sat back eventually and Sam got off the bed. He kissed her on the lips once and left the room with a secretive smile on his face.

While Sam was gone, she made the bed and tidied up around the room. Slowly, she made her way down the stairs where the aroma of sizzling bacon trailed. She sniffed the air, smelling the tasty food. In the kitchen, she found Sam, still in his boxers and shirtless. He had a towel over one shoulder and was biting his lips as he sprinkled seasoning over the home fries in the pan. She took a seat on one of the stools at the island and watched him with a smile on her face. He checked the bacon and flipped the omelets, taking his time but moving around the large kitchen quickly. She smiled as she watched him and when he finally noticed her, he glanced up quickly and smiled.

When breakfast was done, he served up their plates. She was told to go to the dining room and she sat down, waiting with a smile. Her husband really was the sweetest. He always knew what to do to make her happy and to cheer her up. Sam came in soon, holding a tray laden with plates of food, cups and a jug of orange juice and milk. He was biting his lip as he balanced the tray and as he was about to set her plate down in front of her, the jug of orange juice tipped over and it all came down on Quinn.

Sam froze, a look of shock on his face. Quinn's look was of disbelief. They both didn't move or say anything. Quinn slowly reached up at and wiped away a drop of orange juice that was dripping off her brow. She looked at Sam but he still didn't move. She raised her eyebrows slowly and gave him a look. Almost immediately, Sam jumped into action. He ran back to the kitchen after setting the tray on the table, and came back with a role of paper towels. He ripped off a bunch and started to dab at Quinn's face. By now, the orange juice had dried and had grown sticky. Clumps of paper towel were now sticking to her face. She pushed Sam away and got to her feet. She stomped away, leaving Sam with a wad of paper of towels in one hand and a confused look on his face.

When she made it to the en suite, she stripped off her sticky clothes and put them in the hamper. She examined herself in the mirror, trying to ignore her wet dripping hair. There was a slight bump on her stomach and as she put her hands on it, something felt wrong there. She couldn't explain it, but something just felt off. It worried her but she pushed it to the back of her mind. As she got into the shower and turned on the water, she briefly wondered if she was already getting flashes of motherly intuition.

oooooooooooo

After her shower, she changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of Sam's boxers. She towel dried her hair and snuggled underneath the covers of the bed. But just as she closed her eyes, the sounds of knuckles rapping against the wooden door echoed in the room. She sighed and rolled over, away from the door. A knock came again and she grounded her teeth together. On the third time, she had had enough.

"Come in, Sam!" She called out and made sure she was facing away from him. She heard him enter and shut the door quietly behind him. His quiet footsteps could still be heard as he crossed the carpeted floor and she felt the mattress shift as he sat down the edge of bed. She felt Sam's hand land on her thigh but she rolled away and it fell off.

"Quinn, can you at least roll over so I can see your face?" He asked hopefully but Quinn didn't respond. "I'll take that as a no." He dropped off.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, the silence must have got to him.

"What do you think?" Came a muffled answer from Quinn. She knew Sam must have smiled, finally getting a response from her.

"Is it because I spilled orange juice on you?" A snort was her answer to that.

"What do you want me to say? It was an accident; do you think I would actually purposely want to do that? Would you like me to apologize?" He asked sarcastically and her silence was a good enough answer.

"Then I'm sorry for spilling orange juice on you. Do you forgive me?" He said quietly and when she didn't answer, he opened his mouth and began to plead with desperation in his voice. "Please Quinn! I'm dying here! Even a few minutes without you is like torture!"

Deciding that she had enough, Quinn rolled over, sat up, and threw herself into her husband's lap and kissed him. She could tell that he was surprised but he was just enthusiastic as she was once he realized what was happening. She held the back of his head and deepened the kiss. He pushed her down on her back and kissed her hungrily. But she wanted to be in command. Using some of her old gymnastics/cheerleading skills, she flipped him onto his back and sat on his chest. She smirked and kissed down his neck.

They kissed like that for a while, until Quinn pulled back, gasping for air. She slid off his chest but he pulled her down to his side and wrapped an arm around her and hugged her to him tightly.

"You know, you smell like oranges." He said and she immediately stiffened. "Too soon?"

"What do you think?" She used that again and she pretended to not notice his smile. She relaxed once again in his arms and sighed happily. Sam's hand crept over her hip to rest on her stomach. Her thoughts instantly turned to the baby. Their baby.

"Are you scared, Sam?" She touched the hand that was resting on her belly to indicate what she was talking about.

"Sometimes. I just want to be a good dad and I don't know if I will be." He said quietly and wistfully.

"You will be a good father, Sam. I know you will. I bet you will their favourite parent." She smiled and turned on her side so she could see his face.

"Nah. It will be you for sure. You're going to be a great mother." He replied and caressed the side of her face.

"I know it's early but do you know what to name him or her?" She asked quietly. Sam seemed a little unsure.

"If it's a girl, I think we should name her Lucy, after you. And if it's a boy, then I think we should name him James." Sam replied and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"If it's a girl, we're definitely not naming her Lucy. I won't torture another child with that awful name." She shuddered and then looked at him curiously. "And why James?"

"Because he would be named after James Earl Jones; the guy who played the greatest evil sith lord ever." Sam replied dramatically.

"Who?"

"C'mon Quinn! After two years of marriage, eight years of knowing each other and hundreds of viewings of Star Wars, you have to know!" Sam exclaimed in disbelief. He seemed to be taking her knowledge (or lack of it) of Star Wars seriously.

"I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Darth Vader! Darth Vader, Quinn! He was Anakin Skywalker who turned to the dark side, became Darth Vader, and in the end died for his own son!" Sam replied, he seemed to be actually offended that she had no idea what he was talking about. She shrugged and he dramatically put out a hand as if to say don't talk to me.

After a while, she had had enough. "If it's a girl, I want to name her Jennifer after Jennifer Grey and if it's a boy, then I want to name him James too, but after your father." She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"You're just trying to suck up to my dad. You know that he already loves you, naming our kid after him would just send him over the edge."

"Exactly." She grinned and pecked him on the lips lightly.

oooooooooooo

They spent the rest of the day the same way. The cuddled basically all day, watching movies and eating popcorn. They watched mostly old movies, like Dirty Dancing(again), Pretty in Pink, The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. There seemed to be a John Hughes marathon on TV.

When night came, she snuggled up beside Sam. His arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest. She sighed happily, kissed him goodnight and closed her eyes.

She dreamed about lots of things; about the baby, about Sam, about the future. She imagined watching Sam hold their child for the first time or feeding it them a bottle. She dreamed of little blonde kids running around the yard, smiles on their faces as Sam and her watched them from the porch. Dreams of pink and blue walls and blankets, and stuffed teddy bears seemed to dominate her thoughts.

oooooooooooo

But all that disappeared when she woke with a start. She sat up suddenly, the feeling of something warm on her thighs. She looked around; Sam was facing away from her on the other side of the bed and it was still dark out, the only source of light was a shaft of moonlight shining through the window. She was hoping that the feeling would go away. Her chest heaved, she didn't want to look. She tried to take deep breaths and stay calm, but her dry sobs were already beginning to sound hysterical. She put her hands on top of the sheets, as if to push them away but stopped. Her hands trembled, looking strangely pale in the moonlight. She didn't want to look. She didn't want to pull away the covers and see what was beneath. She didn't want to know what was soaking her thighs and drenching the sheets underneath her. She just didn't want to see it.

But she took one last shaky breath and pushed the sheet away. As soon as she saw it, she let out a cry. Blood. Lots of blood. Dark and painfully bright against the cream sheets. It had soaked the bottom of her too big t-shirt and through the white boxers of Sam's she had on. She stared at it, and then reached out, looking for Sam. Her hand bumped against something and she grabbed on and squeezed hard. It was his shoulder. She shook him until she felt him shift underneath her hand.

"What?" He asked drowsily, sounding a bit cross for waking him from his slumber.

"Sa-am. Lo-look." She stuttered, still letting out little hysterical sobs. He sat up, suddenly alert. He looked at her face and then followed her gaze. His eyes widened and he gulped.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. .God." He repeated and he threw away the covers and sitting up on his knees. His hands hovered over the blood and they trembled, shaking just as much as hers. She could tell that he was already going into shock. She knew that she had to do something. Quinn reached out, grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, digging her nails into his skin. He stopped mumbling and looked at her.

"Sam. Stop. Listen to me." He eyes unfocused again, drifting back to the blood. "Sam, listen to me." He looked at her, taking a deep breath and facing her. She choked back a sob and took a deep breath.

"You need to take me to the hospital. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUNDUN! Cliffhanger! It's not what you expectected, was it? I didn't really want to do that but I thought that it would give the story some emotion and add a few more chapters. Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm pretty sure this is my fastest update ever. I actually wrote this a few days ago and just didn't have time to post it. I hope you don't hate it... Cuz I'm pretty sure you won't like it. I read most of your guys comments and... yeah. I'd say I'm sorry, but what happens in this chapter is necessary toward the plot and ending of the story(which I don't really have any idea what that is). In other words, it had to happen. I hope you like it anyway and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly. :'(**

* * *

><p>Sam almost immediately jumped into action, hopping out of bed and coming over to her side of the bed. He scooped Quinn up bridle style, and she noticed him gulp as he saw the severity of the blood. He was pale too, but nothing in comparison to her skin.<p>

He carried her carefully but swiftly out of the room and down the stairs. Somehow, after shifting Quinn to one side, he managed to slip on a pair of sneakers and pick up his car keys with his mouth. He carried her out the door and with his elbow, opened the passenger side door and set her softly down on the seat. He scurried over to the driver's side and hopped in. He asked her if she was alright before starting the car and backing out the driveway.

By this point, everything seemed a bit fuzzy. Sam kept speaking to her, but it all seemed to go right through her. Her surroundings were starting to fade, along with Sam's voice. She could hear him frantically speaking to her, probably telling her to stay awake, and then she felt his hand shaking her shoulder gently. She could hear in his voice that he was crying. Wanting to speak to him but too weak to, she closed her eyes and everything faded into blackness.

oooooooooooo

*Sam's POV*

Sam sat in the driver's seat, attempting to get Quinn to wake up.

"Quinn, listen to me. You can't sleep, not right now. When we get to the hospital, you can sleep for as long as you want. Just not right now." He pleaded with her, and her eyelids fluttered as she tried to keep them open. They closed slowly and he jumped into panic mode. He reached out and shook her shoulder gently, trying to keep her awake.

"Quinn, wake up! Wake up!" He repeated, trying to look at her and keep an eye on the road at the same time. He twisted in his seatbelt and reached out to shake her again, only using his knee to steer. But what he didn't notice was the sudden sweep of headlights as a car came straight for them. Sam looked up as the lights blinded him and froze, just as the sudden screeching sound of metal on metal pierced the late night air and everything around him disappeared.

oooooooooooo

He woke up to the sound of beeping. He almost groaned right away as the pain shot through his body as he moved. Opening his eyes, he was blinded with white. White Ceiling. White Walls. White Floor. White Sheets. White everything. He looked around for the source of the insistent beeping noise and found it to be a machine. He was in a hospital, he realized suddenly. Then everything came flooding back, or more like land sliding back. It all hit him. Quinn and the baby. The blood. The accident. Speaking of Quinn, where was she? From what he remembered, the car was heading straight on and at any impact, the high-tech air bags on his Audi should have deployed. At the thought of Quinn injured, he sat up. Ignoring the pain running through his body, he pushed the sheets off him, only to find a bright white, ugly cast on his right arm. He hopped off the bed and out the door.

The white corridor outside his room was empty and he took the advantage to continue down the hall. He peered into each room he passed, looking for the blonde woman that he knew so well. He almost missed it, but he stopped and went back when he saw his wife's blonde head peeking out from under a sheet on a bed, two rooms down from his. Sam gulped and entered the room; the only sound was the beeping of the machines. And there were a lot of them. They surrounded her. He noticed the blood bag hanging near her and gulped. She looked so pale and small in that bed surrounded by all those machines. He approached her bed and stood beside her. He attempted to take her hand but there were too many tubes.

Suddenly he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around to find a doctor in a white lab coat watching him.

"You must be Sam Evans." She said and smiled sadly. He merely nodded with a confused look.

"I'm Dr. Rivers. I'm in charge of both you and your wife." She replied and he just looked at her. There was a pregnant pause when neither him nor the doctor spoke.

"Is she going to be alright, Doctor?" He managed to say. He didn't want to hear her answer. The doctor looked down.

"It's not good, Mr. Evans. Your wife is in critical condition. She suffered from a broken ankle and several broken ribs. But the main worry is the amount of blood she lost." The doctor replied. Sam sucked in a deep breath and opened his mouth again.

"What about the baby?" He asked, hoping that the answer would be positive. But the doctor's reaction to his question made his heart sink. He felt dizzy, he needed to sit down. He didn't want to hear her answer anymore.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Evans, but your wife miscarried." She spoke softly and looked down. He found himself a chair and sank down into it. He put his head in hands and tried to hold back tears. He tried to convince himself that it was alright, that it hadn't been born and it never lived in this world. But even though he never saw it, never held it, never even heard it kick or cry; he loved it just the same as if he had seen it or heard it or held it. He lifted his head to ask one more thing.

"Do you know if it was boy or a girl?" Sam asked quietly, avoiding the doctor's eyes. He almost felt her eyes soften as she looked at him.

"It was a boy, Mr. Evans." She answered carefully and left the room as tears escaped his eyes.

oooooooooooo

For days he stayed in the hospital, never leaving. Finn brought him a duffle bag of clothes and toiletries and Rachel fetched him food from cafeteria. They were at the hospital with him a lot but most of time he was alone. Lots of his and Quinn's friends came to visit them including; Mike and Tina, Artie and Brittany, Puck and Santana and Mercedes and Matt. Quinn's room was a jungle of balloons, stuffed animals and cards strewn across her side table.

She hadn't opened her eyes yet and it was killing him. Every day he would sit by her bedside, sometimes holding her hand, and wait. And wait. But nothing ever happened. He wanted to see her beautiful hazel eyes again. See how they lit up when she smiled, darkened when she was angry, shine when she was happy or swirl with emotion when she was sad. He just wanted her wake up. Until then, he would wait.

oooooooooooo

It was a week after the accident that Quinn woke up. Sam was alone with a cup of steaming cup of coffee from the cafeteria. He wasn't holding her hand but he was watching her. It was when he looked away to look out the window and looked back that he saw those eyes. Those hazel eyes. She was staring at him with no expression what so ever. His hand shook as he set the coffee cup down.

"Quinn?" He stuttered, not knowing why he said her name. Maybe to make sure she really was awake and lack of sleep wasn't causing his mind to play tricks on him. She stared at him with glassy eyes and nodded slightly. He felt tears of happiness gather in his eyes and he got to his feet. He stopped in front of her bed and when he saw the tears in her eyes, he gently took her in his arms. He carefully avoided the tubes and squeezed her lightly. He breathed in the smell of her and then pulled back.

"God, I've missed you." He murmured and the corner of her mouth lifted slightly. He squeezed the hand that he still held but she didn't squeeze back like she used to. He wanted to talk, to distract her. So she wouldn't ask the question that he didn't want to answer. "You were asleep for a week and a couple of days. The whole time I just wanted you to wake up. I love you so much, Quinn." He said and continued to babble about what had happened while she was asleep. He was in the middle of speaking about when all of the old Glee club came to visit when she cut him off.

"Sam, how is the baby?" She asked him bluntly, just like that. Out of nowhere but completely expected. He gulped, trying to stay calm. He could see the fear in her eyes as he didn't say anything. He watched her bottom lip tremble and her pale hands shake as they gripped the bed sheets.

"Quinn you- you…You miscarried." She let out a half strangled cry and he could feel her shaking with sobs. He looked at her and then gently took her in his arms. He rubbed her back and held her as she cried. Her tears slowly decreased until she stopped and he pulled back.

"I went ahead and named him, Quinn. It is-was a boy. His name was Dominic. It means belonging to God." It felt weird for him to talk about his son in past tense; he had never even seen him. But his words seemed to choke another sob out of his wife. He embraced her, tucking her head under his chin. Sam felt her tears soak his shirt but he held her tightly just the same.

"It's not fair. It's not fair! I never even got to see him or hold him or see him live! It's not fair that something that small and innocent had to die!" She pulled back slightly and she gripped at her hair as she spoke each word through flowing tears.

"I know, Quinn." He soothed, swallowing his own tears. "I know it's not fair."

oooooooooooo

Quinn was released from the hospital four days later. Sam pushed her wheelchair down the hall and out the doors into the bright sunlight. The day was beautiful. His Audi was still parked in the exact same place that he had left it almost two weeks ago. He stopped beside the passenger side door and watched a listless Quinn while he fished his keys out of his pocket. She hadn't said much since the day she woke up. Her eyes had taken a glassy look to them as if she was constantly thinking and she was always like this. Listless, silent, and sad. There was a wall or bubble of sadness around her and with all of his heart, he wanted to break it and hold her, really hold her. Sure, he could hug her now but he wouldn't feel her thin arms around him too. It was as if she was in another world, still in coma.

After getting her in her seat so that she was comfortable, he started the car, watching her reaction. If he was a little nervous to be in a car again; he couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now. She was shaking a little bit and he could tell that she was clenching her teeth but other than that, she was fine. As he drove though, he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. Everything was fine until they got home.

When Sam turned off the engine, he sat there for a bit. Quinn's hands were folded in her lap and his arm was resting on the console. He wanted to reach over and just her hand and hold it. His fingers twitched but he didn't make a move. He got out of the car and went over to her side. He opened the door and paused, realizing that he might have to carry her. He glanced at the brace on his left arm and bit his lip before sliding an arm around her back and one under knees. Ignoring the pain in his arm, he lifted her easily out of the car and started toward the house. He managed to enter the house without putting her down and then he headed up the stairs. The whole time she never said a thing. Silence as he carried her into the bedroom and set her gently down the bed. Immediately, she rolled away. He sighed and reached for the afghan at the foot of the bed. He laid it over her and the leaned down. As soon as his lips brushed against her forehead, she stiffened.

"Sleep, Quinn. The doctor said to get lots of rest." He said softly and rested his hand on her shoulder. She didn't move and didn't reply, but Sam didn't expect her to. He headed toward the door and paused with his hand on the door handle.

"I love you, Quinn." He murmured and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you didn't hate it! I actually had a hard time writing Quinn's feelings in this chapter, and it would really reasure me if you guys told me what you thought of it in a review ;) <strong>

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: After nearly a year, I have officially published another chapter. It honestly felt amazing to finish another chapter to this story. For the last few weeks I have been writing bits and pieces to this chapter but for the last few hours I managed to get it done. And I hope it doesn't disappoint the fans that this story has left too much. I would like it you guys would please review and tell me if you liked it!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee..**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were quiet; and agonizing. Quinn seemed to want to be alone, so he was forced to sleep in the guest room. Hour by hour, minute by minute, she was pushing him away. And before they had left the hospital, the doctor had stressed the importance of keeping him and her friends close. But she wouldn't talk to him or express any emotion around him. Love, hate-nothing. He was worried about her, extremely worried, but the worst part was that he was helpless. He had tried talking to her but it was always one word answers or on a bad day, a nod or shake of the head. He just wanted her to live again. To smile and be happy again. He missed when she smiled and her eyes shone. He wanted to see them fill with love and light. It seemed that now that all that was missing, he noticed it. How she used to shine with a light and happiness like no one else he knew. She used to fill a room with her light and happiness and laughter. When she used to laugh everyone else would have to laugh too. She was just like that.<p>

Of course she hadn't always been like that, so happy. She had been broken once, almost irreparable. In high school, when he had met her, he had been blinded by her beauty. But once he got past all of that, he saw that she was broken, in her eyes. When she thought no one was looking but he was, and he saw it, the way her shoulders would sag and she almost seemed to cave in on herself. But when they began dating in their junior year, that had all changed, she had changed. But she had cheated and they had broken up, and she was like she was in the beginning of junior year. And finally, they had come together and she had put behind her past and her insecurities. And she had been happy. Until now.

Sam got up early the morning of one of Quinn's check-ups that she had been having weekly to since her release from the hospital to make sure that she was healing properly. He didn't want to get up and see her, with her pale face and trembling shoulders. But he had too, for his sake and Quinn's. He knew that she was in pain, physically and emotionally. He could hear her crying and pacing at night in their room. Sometimes he would get up and stand by the closed door, and just listen.

He managed to throw the covers off and get to his feet, raising his arms above his head to stretch at the same time. He groaned as he felt his bones crack and got to his feet. He made his way to his and Quinn's bedroom and without knocking, entered the room. When he saw that the bed was empty, he glanced around the room frantically, and then spotted her in a chair by the window. She sat with her legs tucked underneath her, looking out the window. Her blonde hair was tangled and she was dressed in only a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. She didn't move when he entered and started to approach her. He stopped halfway and opened his mouth to speak.

"Quinn? Are you ready? You have a doctor's appointment at ten." He said softly and she turned her head to look at him. Glancing at the crutches leaning against the wall, he added. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

"No and I'll be ready by nine." She replied hoarsely, probably from lack of use. He nodded slowly and went into the closet to get his clothes. He grabbed jeans and headed back into the bedroom. Quinn still hadn't moved from her spot. He stripped off his shirt he wore to bed and slipped on the jeans. He felt Quinn's gaze on him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her staring at his chest. Inside he whooped, this was the first response he'd gotten from her in a week. He'd been trying for weeks and now his chest attracted her? Well, then he might just walk around the house shirtless forever.

He went back into the closet to grab a t-shirt and after putting that on, made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, gelled his hair, gurgled some mouthwash and then left the room. He found Quinn sitting on the bed dressed in a flowered sundress and red cardigan with her purse in her lap. She was tapping her red ballet flat clad foot with a tired expression on her face. As soon she glanced at him, she grabbed her crutches, got to her feet and they left the room.

Once they were both in the car and buckled, Sam started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. The drive to doctor's office was quiet, when he had turned the radio and put on a country station, Quinn didn't even make a comment about it even thought he knew that she despised it. When they pulled into parking lot and he parked the car, he got out and jogged over to her door. He pulled open her door. He held out a hand as she grabbed her crutches and used his arm to help her to her feet. They made their way into the building and he headed toward the receptionists desk. After telling the woman that they were here, he went back to Quinn, who was now sitting down. It seemed they waited for a long time until someone called Quinn's name.

He started to get to his feet but Quinn turned, and motioned for him to stop. He looked at her concern and opened his mouth to speak. "But-"She held up her hand and he sat back down with a sigh, eyebrows furrowed. His shoulders slumped, he closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Exhausted from everything that happened. The miscarriage, the accident, Quinn's depression. He felt so bad for her, ever since they left the hospital; she had been quiet and despondent. And by god, he wished he could be the one to fix her. He wanted her to look at him the way she did before, with her hazel eyes shining with love. He wanted to hold her in his arms at night and wake up to see her every morning. But day by day, he thought more and more that maybe, this one time, that his love couldn't make her better.

* * *

><p>About halfway through the appointment he dozed off, his chin resting on his hand. He woke up only after hearing the clacking of Quinn's crutches against the tile as she passed him on her way outside. He sighed and got to his feet, following her out. After helping her into the car, he got in on his side and shut the door. With a sigh, he turned to Quinn, giving another try at a conversation with her.<p>

"So how was it? Anything new?" He asked, while smiling. She looked up at him in surprise but didn't smile back.

"Fine and no." She replied quietly, after a while. He sighed once again and then reached to turn the key in the ignition. Pausing, he turned to speak to her again.

"Quinn, you know, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I'm always here and I love you." He said, biting his lip after. She didn't respond at her, still staring straight ahead, but gave him a slight nod. He noticed her hands clench in her lap and his hand itched to reach over and take hers. After turning the car on, he pulled out of lot carefully. He left his hand resting on the console, just to see if she would take it but she never did.

When they arrived home, he helped Quinn into the house, and as he watched her disappear upstairs, he picked up the phone. Dialing the familiar number, he took a deep breath and pressed the phone to his ear. After a couple rings, a peppy voice filled his ear

"Hello, Hudson residence!"

"Rachel? It's Sam." He replied quietly.

"Sam! Do you need to talk to Finn?" When he didn't reply, he could hear her let out a breath. "Sam, is something wrong? Is-is-is Quinn okay?" Rachel breathed. Ever since senior year, Quinn and Rachel had been best friends and after the recent events, Rachel had been beyond worried about Quinn.

"It's nothing serious. But I-I just can't get through to her, Rachel. It's like she's not even Quinn anymore."His voice trailed off and he swallowed tears. "I just don't know what to do. I thought that maybe you could help her."

"Oh Sam..I don't if I can, but I can try. Do you need to me talk to her?" Rachel replied.

"That would be nice. I was thinking that maybe you could talk to her. I worry about her being by herself all the time."

"I know. I do too. I'll be there in an hour, Sam." Rachel responded.

"Ok. And thank you Rachel"

"It's been no problem. She's as much my friend as she is your wife and I love her." Rachel breathed and added quickly, "Bye Sam. Take care."

Hearing the evident worry in her voice, Sam hung up and put the phone down with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair, he managed to find a chair and fell into it, the weariness and exhaustion that everything had caused took a toll on him eventually.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived exactly an hour later, on the dot. After letting her in, she went upstairs in the direction of his and Quinn's bedroom. He made his way to the living room and sat down in front of the TV. Switching it on, he turned to the guide and scrolled through until he stopped on one movie. Avatar. A ghost of a smile appeared his lips and quickly, he clicked on it. As soon as Jake appeared on the screen, he was reminded of the million times he had watched it with Quinn. The most recent time they had, instantly came back to him as if it was yesterday.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eight Months Ago<em>

_It was a Saturday and after cooking and eating some spaghetti together, Sam drags Quinn over to the couch and then pops in the limited edition of Avatar. He smiles as she groans but plops down right beside her and pulls her close. A look of dread is on her face but his smile is still glued to his face. _

"_Sam, really?" Quinn whines but he just lets his arm fall from the back of the couch onto her shoulders and pulls her closer._

"_C'mon Quinn, you can't deny that you love this movie. After being married to me for two years, you love it." He grins and she rolls her eyes. _

"_After being married to you for two years, I hate this movie." She mutters and his laughter shook his whole body. "You know, I could think of a million other things we could be doing right now instead of watching this movie." She adds, and for once, he looks away from the movie to gaze at her._

"_Oh really?" He replies and she nods, and a smirk appears on her face. "Like what?" His second question only manages to broaden her smirk and then she pulls out from under his arm. With his eyebrow raised, Sam stares at her while she smirks back. She leans close, her breath brushing against his ear._

"_This." She breathes and slowly plants kiss on his temple. "And this." Her breath tickling the side of his face, she moves down his jaw line and plants small kisses. "And this." Another press of her lips to the base of his jaw and his breathing hitches. _

_She smirks and kisses her way down his neck until he manages to get his wits back and reaches out to grab the sides of her face. Her lips lift off his skin, where they were doing wonderful things to his neck, and she looks up at him expectantly through her lashes. His gaze flickers down to her pouty lips quickly before back up to her eyes. _

_Breathing hard, he brings her lips to his and instantly they fuse together. Moving in a rhythm they mastered years ago, their bodies press together and he pushes her down onto her back and leans over her. Their lips separate and she gazes up at him with hazy eyes before she fervently pulls him back down, losing his smirk as their lips mold into one. Her hands slide to his hips where they massage small circles and he growls and bites down on her lip. Trailing kisses down her neck, he nips at her skin and he can feel her pressing up into him before he feels her hands go to his belt. _

_That's what brings him back to reality and he realizes what's happening. He pulls away quickly and scoots back. Her cheeks reddening and hair all over the place, she sits up and stares at him in confusion._

"_You-you-you fiend!" He gasps and she raises an eyebrow at his choice of words. "You don't want to watch Avatar so you use your feminine wiles to lure me away from it!" His eyes are wide and he looks so outraged that she can't help but laugh._

_That only makes him more shocked and he gives her a long disbelieving look before turning away, a pout on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he can see her roll her eyes but he keeps his eyes on the screen when he presses play. She stays on her side of couch and every once in a while he can feel her glance over at him. But he manages to stay mad at her the entire movie, and he's sure she's surprised since he almost always forgives her right away. When the final credits roll onto the screen he hears her sigh._

"_Are you still mad at me?" She asks tiredly and he stands up without answering. He can feel her watching him as he strides out of the room with his chin up. Making his upstairs, he can hear behind him and she follows him into their bedroom. He goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and she goes too. They stand side by silently as they brush their teeth and he doesn't look at her. She stares at him but he chooses to ignore her. _

_Back in the bedroom, he slips of his t-shirt and throws it the hamper, which is closely followed by his jeans After he pushes back the covers and climbs into bed, she changes into a shirt of his and pair of his boxers. She joins him in bed and leans up against the head board just like him. _

"_Are you done now?" She sighs and he sniffs and avoids her gaze. She groans in frustration and he can she's getting annoyed. "Sam, this is ridiculous. Will you please look at me? I'm sorry for distracting you from that stupid movie, but right now you're being unreasonable." Finally he looks over at her and her arms are crossed and eyebrows furrowed._

"_I'm not even that mad you, it was just fun to see you get so angry." He grins and her mouth falls open in disbelief._

"_Are you serious right now?" She snaps and his eyes widen and he bites his lip._

"_I'm sorry but you're hilarious when you get mad." He smirks and she glares at him before rolling over and turning off her beside light. With only the dim glow coming of his light, he can see the outline of small form beneath the sheets. He pushes the covers away and sits up. Slowly he crawls over to her and leans down. _

"_You know you can't stay mad at me." He whispers into her ear, a smile playing at his lips. Grasping her shoulder he rolls her over, with some resistance from her. By the angry expression on her face, his smile falls._

"_C'mon, I can't even say how stupid this. Please, let's not fight." He gazes at her with hope in his eyes._

"_You're right, this is stupid." She replies and the hope inside him fades when she doesn't say anymore. When she reaches up to flick an eyelash off his cheek with the corners of her lips turning up at the corner, his million watt smile lights up again and her lip turn up into a smile too._

"_I love you, Sam." She murmurs as he crawls beneath the covers once again and pulls her against his chest. _

"_I love you too, Q. But next time, you're going to watch Avatar without distracting me once." He laughs as she groans. Burying his nose in her golden curls, he takes in the strawberry shampoo she uses and the smell of home she seems to radiate._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Involuntarily, he sniffed, as if his nose was still buried in her hair and she was cradled in his arms. When he finally realized that he only smelled the Febreze Quinn used to use around the house and that his arms are once again lonely and empty, he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He knew that reminding himself of happier times only made things worse but he couldn't help remembering times when Quinn smiled and gazed him like he was her everything. Tears dribbled down his cheek as he struggled to hold in the sobs that try to escape. He remembered that Rachel was just upstairs, and he didn't want to worry her and Finn more by having a break down. His head fell into his hands and he gripped at his hair.<p>

Suddenly, the loud sound of fists hammering against a door revived him from his reverie. He sat up and got to his feet before following the sound, which seemed to be coming from upstairs. Making his way upstairs, the sound brings him to his and Quinn's bedroom where Rachel is banging her tiny fists against the door, yelling.

"Rachel?" He said quizzically, and she turned around with a look of relief on her face.

"Sam! Thank god, its Quinn!" Rachel breathed, her expression one of anxiety. "I went to the bathroom, and I know I could of used your en suite, but I didn't, and I came back and she had locked me out! I been banging on the door and yelling her name but she won't let me in." Rachel exclaimed, talking so fast that Sam could barely understand her.

"Rachel, slow down. Did something happen before you left?" He replied and put his hands out as if to calm her down.

"Well, we were just talking and-" Rachel paused and looked down before looking back at him. "Well I told her that Finn and I-that we…that I was pregnant." Sam stared at her in shock and Rachel face falls and he could see tears building in her eyes.

"I know, I know! I'm stupid, I shouldn't of said anything and I wasn't thinking of how she would react. I'm just used to her being my best friend and being able to tell her anything without a filter." Rachel wiped away tears quickly and gazed at him. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay Rachel. Why don't you go home and I'll try to get her to open the door, okay?" He smiled a small smile and her and she smiled back sadly before nodding and backing away slowly. He heard her go down the stairs and then the sound of the front door shutting as she left. With a sigh, he turned back to the door, reaching up, he knocked once loudly.

"Quinn? It's Sam. Rachel left; it's just us. Can you let me in?" He said loudly and he could hear moving inside around inside but she doesn't open the door.

"Quinn, please let me in. At least let me know if you're alright?" He tried again but no answer. He waited a few minutes but nothing.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He sighed sadly and turned away from the door until he heard the click of the lock on the door turning. The door opens a bit and slowly, he pushed it open. Entering the room, he looked around, until his gaze fell on a figure on the bed. He took a deep breath before making his way over the bed. He sat down on the edge and slowly reached over to touch Quinn's shoulder.

But before he managed too, she sat up and shot straight in his arms. Her arms went around his waist and she buried her head in his chest. Still in shock, his arms stayed stiffly at his side. But it's only the feeling of her tears soaking through his shirt and onto his skin that clear the fog. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her shaking form as she sobbed. He rubbed circles on her back and soothed her until she pulled away a bit to speak.

"I feel so bad. Its just when Rachel told me she was pregnant, it hurt. I realized what I didn't have and I couldn't let her see me cry so when she left, I locked the door and hid. I feel so weak. I shouldn't be this upset. I never even held him or even really knew him." She gasped and he held her closer.

"Quinn, it's okay. You have every right to be upset. He was our son and from the very first day, you loved him. You have a million reasons and more to miss him. Just because you never held him or met him, doesn't make him any less real. He was alive. And for some reason, God decided that he wasn't meant to stay. He was still our son and we loved him." He murmured and stroked her hair. She pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes, and gazed at him.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Her voice shook with another sob and he tightened his grip on her.

"It's okay Quinn. I understand that you've been having a rough time and I just wanted you to know that I'm here. I always have been and I always will." He said softly and a few more tears leak out of her eyes. He wiped them with his thumb and regarded seriously.

"Sam, you have no idea how much I love you. But I just didn't know to do myself, I was so lost without him. Our son. I just- I just loved him so much. It hurts so much. I don't even know if I can describe it, it just hurts." Another sob rocked her body and he began to rock her body back and forth.

"I know, Quinn, I know it hurts." He murmured into her hair. "I'm here for you and I love you, Q." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too, Sam." Just barely, he hears her whisper and for the first time in weeks, he smiled; an actual, real smile. Although Quinn wasn't completely better, she had finally opened up to him once again, she would get better. And by god, he swore that he would make her better and she would be that care free woman that could light up a whole room with one smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it!:) I'm not sure if I'm done with this story yet but the ending of this chapter would work for ending for the whole story just in case I don't update, but at the moment I would like to continue this story. Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>


End file.
